


Need To Talk..?

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Magnificent Seven, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue in the shape of a drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Talk..?

  
  
  
**Need To Talk..?**   
  
  


"Tanner."

"Ellison."

{silence}

"So you're a Sentinel too, right?"

"So you an' the yappy little one say."

"The yappy little one's usually right."

"Then yeah, I'm a Sentinel."

{silence}

"You doing okay with it?"

"Nope."

"Know the feeling."

{long silence}

"Got a Guide, then?"

"Think so."

"Larabee?"

"Nope."

"Damn - had ten bucks on him."

{longer silence}

"It's J.D."

"Dunne???"

"An' he's damn near as yappy as yours."

"_No one's_ as yappy as mine, Tanner."

"Seems to be part -"

"Of the job. Yeah."

{really long silence}

"Y'coulda warned me about that, Ellison."

"Sorry. Have a beer."

"Thanks."

"...And some earplugs."

  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
